Mist and Shadow
by Noch Provodnik
Summary: A new threat rises up from the shadows once again in England. The Hellsing Organization call upon the expertise of Alessandra, a Shadow Weaver on a mission of personal vengeance to thwart this dastardly enemy. What happens when she catches the immortal eye of a certain vampire that wakes up after 30 years of slumber? Will she give in just find out why he seems so familiar?
1. A New Threat

_A/N: Okay...so this is my Hellsing fic! It's just the beginning and sadly Alucard won't make an appearance until a little later. But I hope I have made a lovely "lust" interest. And a good story on top of that. XD_

**Chapter 1: A New Threat **

As the smoke drifted off her diminishing cigar, Sir Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing shuffles through the reports of the new reoccurring paranormal activities happening all over England.

The Hellsing Organization is known to specialize in eradicating one of the most dangerous creatures of the night, but it also caters to any other dark threats that may endanger the Queen and Her country. Sir Integra had thought that after eliminating Millennium there wouldn't be very much dark activity. But her time and experiences proved that there is always something lurking in the dark, waiting for an opportune time to strike...it's just a matter of disposing it before it really runs amuck.

_Whoever is behind all these recent crimes against nature is really starting to piss me off_. Sir Integra snuffed out her cigar. Heaving a sigh she begins to organize the reports in order of when they occurred and location. She noticed that in all locations the incidents all have similarities: citizens found dead or missing. What puzzled her most was the lack of evidence. Even though citizens were found dead there is no trace of blood, or even an open wound. And no tracks, not even fingerprints, left on the bodies.

_It's as if they just dropped dead_. Sir Integra mused as she reaches for another cigar. It didn't help that there isn't a single eye witness account. As Sir Integra lights her cigar a knock echoes in her office, announcing a visitor. "Enter," she solidly commands, not daring to break her concentration. Her office door doesn't open, but Sir Integra knew that her visitor is now standing in front of her desk. "Ah, Seras...just in time. I wanted to give you a break down on this annoying case."

"I felt that you did, which is why I came here."

"Of course. And you know you don't need to knock..."

"I know, Sir. But unlike Master I like to be polite before barging in."

Sir Integra chuckles at the mention of her old servant and looks up from her paperwork. Seras Victoria is standing in attention, but a soft smile adorns her face. Even though it has been thirty years since the Airship Affair, Seras hasn't aged a bit. Sir Integra couldn't help to feel so old around her, but she didn't let that stop her from doing her duties as the last heir of the Hellsing Family. A cold blue eye bore into ruby red eyes for a moment longer before Sir Integra puffed her cigar and begins to run down the reports with her servant.

"Exactly three months ago a series of unexplained deaths and disappearances caught the attention of the Hellsing Organization. Normally, we don't associate ourselves in what appears to be civil crimes, but recent events show that this may very well be within the jurisdiction of Hellsing. A majority of these incidents happen at night. And the victims that are found dead do not show physical evidence of a _human_ assailant. Naturally, I would suspect a clan of vampires...but the bodies show no significant loss of blood. Also, no wounds that would suggest vampires. And a small amount of cases happened during the day." Sir Integra takes a moment to puff her cigar and let out an irritated sigh. "What do you make of this, Seras?"

"Well, it certainly doesn't _look_ like a vampire is behind all of this. And it's kinda hard to investigate with such little evidence," she replied, the tendrils of her left arm flaring.

"Agreed. Whatever is doing this is very evasive."

"If only Master were here..." Seras down casted her eyes, but Sir Integra still caught the glimmer of sadness.

"We can't waste our time waiting for him to return," she said firmly. "Without him we are still the Hellsing Organization. For all we know it may be another thirty years until he awakens...I just hope that I'm still alive to see him again."

A companionable silence falls upon them both. Sir Integra rests her chin over her laced fingers, her fading platinum hair falling over her eye patch. Seras heaves a sigh and clasps her hands behind her back. "I hate to say it...but it seems we are stuck. No witnesses, no clues, or evidence, and the autopsies don't point in any helpful direction. This is something that we've never encountered before."

Before Sir Integra could respond a light knock vibrates throughout the room. "Enter," she commands. A soldier opens the door and salutes. "Sorry to disturb your meeting...but there is a loud young woman and her servant at the gate demanding to see you at once."

Sir Integra raised an eyebrow. "Do I know them?"

"She didn't give her name, but she claims to know who is behind the mass murders around England. And she seems to know quite a lot about the Hellsing Organization."

"Wha?!" Seras exclaimed.

"...Does she now?" Sir Integra says with casual sarcasm as she takes another drag from her cigar.

"Yes, she does," a feminine voice says from a dark shadow in the corner of the office.

* * *

"Are you sure you can trust the source of this information? I mean...we are fairly new to this city."

"Fedilus...the underground is the same in every city: drugs, alcohol, half naked women, and secrets. The perfect place for vamps to hide. The info is genuine! Especially since-"

"It came from a vampire," Fedilus finishes for her, his eyes still glued to the road ahead. The woman cocks her head back to look at him. Her pale face is framed by pitch black bangs while her blood red tresses blow wildly in the wind as they speed through the night. Lush pink lips pucker up in annoyance, but her gold eyes sparkled with amusement. Fedilus didn't dare look away from the road to meet her gaze.

"Are you saying you don't trust my sources?" she asked in mock hurt.

Fedilus scoffed. "Of course not! But I would suspect that a newcomer crashing the underground scene wouldn't get useful information without a price."

The woman chuckled. "There was a price alright..."

"Really? What did you give them?"

The woman lifted her foot clad in a black combat boot, and made a kicking motion.

"Ah...so you beat the unliving shit out of them, huh?" Fedilus seemed to be not surprised by this.

"Yep! Would you believe they wanted me to serve as a concubine in exchange? Ha!"

"So, instead you offered your foot up their asses?"

"Exactly." The woman readjusted her head to stare out at the road speeding away from her and straightened her back against his as she spoke again. "I let them know that I, Alessandra din Umbra, the soul leader of the Umbra clan, will not be treated as a newbie vampire, nor will I play their silly mind games. I am above all that. If they want to stay on my good side all they have to do is be useful by answering my questions and sharing information."

The motorcycle braked at a stop light. Alessandra rolled her eyes. "We are in a bit of a hurry...why don't you be a bad boy and run all the lights?"

Fedilus shakes his head, the lights from the street lamps bouncing off his helmet. "That will attract attention. And I wouldn't want to die a second time, thank you." He turns his head and flips his cover of the helmet up, bright blue eyes that seem be moss green for a split second before returning to blue regarded Alessandra seriously. "And could you please sit correctly? It's not safe riding back-to-back on a motorcycle."

"Nah. I like the rush of possible danger...and the feel of my hair blowing across my face. Now let's hurry!"

Fedilus sighed and replaced his cover as he revved the motorcycle before speeding off at the green light. They drive on in silence, Alessandra protesting at every red light as the only exception. At the eighth light Fedilus announced that they are approaching the outskirts of London.

"Finally! The surroundings were beginning to bore me."

"Come now...I heard England has even more castles than Romania and Transylvania combined! Of course...there aren't any in the city."

"Exactly! The constant rain and fog is quite dreary, but a castle would add an alluring fear."

Fedilus nodded in absent agreement. "And since we're on the subject...are you sure that all the open portals here are the work of Modeus? I mean open portals are pretty common."

"Yes, but numerous openings in a short amount of time _and_ all exclusively in England? No...It is him, and this is where he wants us. He knows I hate it when the Shadow Realm is mistreated...and that I would stop at nothing to fix it."

"It does seem quite convenient. From what we learned in Transylvania it makes perfect sense that he would lead us here."

"But why? I already know the gist of his reasoning...even if I still think its bullshit. Why doesn't he just face me now instead of continuing this silly demented game of chase and deduction?"

"He did say that he would not come for you until you either figured it out or you run out of time...and he seems to love rubbing it in your face."

Alessandra growls. "Insufferable bastard!"

"I agree whole-heartedly," Fedilus mumbled as he continued to speed towards their destination. "By the way...where are we going?"

"Hellsing Organization Headquarters."

Fedilus' head shoots back to stare at Alessandra. "Hellsing? Why the hell are we going there?"

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" she asked smartly.

Fedilus turns his head back. "You didn't answer my question. Hellsing is the last place where we should be if we wish to live."

"Aww...are ya scared? And besides...it can't be helped. According to my sources when there is a threat to England under the guise of the night the Hellsing Organization moves and renders that threat silent in the name of God and Country. So, it would make sense that they are trying to figure out all the portals. They probably have no idea what's going on since they deal exclusively with vampires and the knowledge of the Realms is a well-kept secret."

"Makes sense...but what are we going to do once we get there and possibly decide to not murder us?"

"I've been thinking about that. I will offer up some information about the portals and who is behind it all. And then I will introduce us and our unique professions. This hopefully opens up the opportunity to offer our services to them."

"Serve them? Why? We could just do it ourselves."

"Yes...but we will miss out on the chance to get useful information from the Hellsing Organization. I see it as impaling two humans with one spike; we take care of the portals and quite possibly get more info behind Modeus' motives...and his weaknesses."

"How do we know that this is not exactly what Modeus wants? He must've known that this is where we would naturally end up. We could play right into his hands."

There is a long period of silence. Fedilus began to think that she didn't hear him until he heard her answer softly, her words barely audible in the rushing wind. "We don't. And quite clearly I don't care. This isn't about vengeance anymore...it's about my identity and why the hell it's causing all this trouble."

Nothing more was said between them. They rode in silence until a mansion came into view on the horizon. "I believe we are almost there. Do you think that is the right place?" Fedilus asked. Alessandra turns her head and using her third eye looks beyond human ability. "If it's normal to have soldiers training in the courtyard at three in the morning...then we have the wrong place," she answers amused. Fedilus chuckled. "Alright...now how do we let them know we come in peace?"

"What are we? Aliens? We'll try the old fashioned way."

As Fedilus comes closer to the mansion guards appear and take a defensive stance in front of the iron gates. "Halt!" one of them yelled. Fedilus brakes and the motorcycle slides a bit before standing still a few feet from the gate. "This is private property! We ask that you leave immediately!" another guard announced. Not taking notice of the guards, Alessandra jumped off the seat and takes in her surroundings. After a few moments she looked over at Fedilus as he took off his helmet, freeing his currently short black hair. "If you don't leave we will have to use force!" a guard yelled out when neither of them showed any signs of leaving.

"We're not leaving until we see the person in charge here," Alessandra stated calmly.

"What business do you have here?" an older guard asked firmly.

"I have information regarding the recent phenomenon happening here in England."

The guards all regarded each other with puzzled looks. Fedilus bites his bottom lip. _I hope this works_, he heard in his mind. He shakes his head. _Ugh…I wish you would at least warn me before invading my mind. It's unsettling_, he thought back. He heard her chuckle before feeling a sensation leave his thoughts. The older guard stepped forward. "I do not know how you know of this organization, but you need an appointment to see our leader."

"Oh! So, this is a secret organization?" Alessandra asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side. Fedilus looked over at her in shock. The guard looked just as shocked. "You said you had information! I assumed that-"

"Oh no! I only said that just so I could see if you would admit that you were a secret organization specializing in paranormal affairs. And I guess I was right!" Alessandra exclaimed a bit too happily and with a smile.

Fedilus banged his head into his palm. The guard eyed them suspiciously. "I don't know what you're getting at, but you must leave immediately before we force you!" The other guards take an offensive stance. Alessandra shifted her eyes, looking at all the guards until they fall still on one younger looking one. Her smile lessened, but didn't totally disappear. The younger guard's eyes meet and lock onto hers, unable to look away from the intense gaze.

_Oh god…what is she thinking?!_ Fedilus thought as he noticed what she's doing.

Alessandra broke her eye contact and sighed. "Okay…we'll leave. C'mon, Fedilus, we are not wanted here."

Fedilus puts on his helmet and hopped on the motorcycle. He chanced a glance at the guard Alessandra was mesmerizing and noticed that he is still staring intently at her. He felt Alessandra's back collide with his and heard her mutter "Du-te!" softly. He started and revved the engine of the motorcycle before turning about and taking off.

"Well…that could've gone better," he said disappointingly.

"Drive just enough to where they can't see us, then drive off to the side of the road and enter the woods," Alessandra commanded firmly.

"What? Why?"

"We're meeting someone…it would be rude to be late and keep them waiting. And even if we were polite we still wouldn't have gotten those thick heads to let us in without force."

"Huh…and here I thought you were being stupid when you were actually testing them. You planned on breaking in all along!" He heard her laugh in response. He drove just far enough from the guards sight and then swerved to the side to enter the woods. He drove in the direction of the mansion until Alessandra asked him to stop. As he does Alessandra leaped from the seat and rushed ahead of him in the trees. Fedilus sighed as he removed his helmet and propped his motorcycle against a sturdy tree before running after her.

As they both come to a clearing in the woods a humanoid figure appeared just ahead in the trees. Alessandra halts and crosses her arms as she waits for the figure to show itself. Fedilus stopped just past her, a look of confusion plastered on his face. He takes a moment to study Alessandra, hoping she might explain herself. Blood red tresses are held up in a French ponytail, half up in a black hair clip and the rest just past her lower back. Pitch black bangs stop at her chin, framing her face as it continued to stare into the woods. Her bright red corset halter top with matching skirt decorated with black mesh seems to add fierceness in her stance. Black fishnet tights meet tough combat boots. All this added with her dark make-up and tattoos paint her in beautiful intimidation.

"Aww! You think I'm beautifully intimidating?" he heard Alessandra gush. Fedilus sighed. "I wish you wouldn't invade my thoughts…but yes. I did until you had to ruin it with your mouth." Alessandra looks over at Fedilus. His physical form body today is that of a young lad dressed in rugged jeans, stark white T-shirt, and worn leather jacket. His short black hair is a tangled mess from the helmet and the lad's blue eyes stare at her pointedly, waiting for a response. Sometimes she swore she caught a flash of his green eyes before they are overtaken by the body's biology. Try as it might it could never hide his outstanding personality. Even though she only sees this physical form she can't help to picture his true form standing beside her. _Like old times_, she silently reminisced as she smiled.

"Temper, temper…or else you won't know my little plan." She winked and looked back as the humanoid figure emerged into the clearing. It is the same guard that Alessandra stared at so intensely. "Oh Mistress!" the young guard muttered and he walked toward her with devotional eyes. Fedilus quirked an eyebrow. "You hypnotized one of their guards? That's your brilliant plan?" he asked skeptically.

Instead of answering his question, Alessandra began to walk to the guard. Just before she reached him she suddenly dropped down and shot her right leg up, hard boot meeting the fragile jaw of the guard. The guard jutted up off the ground and lands sprawled on the soft ground knocked out cold. Alessandra patted her hands together in accomplishment and looks over at a very befuddled Fedilus. "I believe I have found you a new body to possess for a short time, my old friend."

Sudden realization popped into Fedilus' eyes. "Ah, you clever vixen…once again your absurd logic knows no bounds," he praised before a white light glowed from his eyes. A transparent figure leaped from Fedilus' current host and coalesced beside Alessandra. The host body falls limp to the ground with a soft thud. Alessandra looks upon her friend and longtime companion as he reformed to his usual old self. His ethereal body is just barely discernible; from his tied back ginger hair to the trade mark household uniform and gloves embellished with the Umbra clan crest he almost appeared alive…if you could ignore the fact that you can see through him. His transparent green eyes, framed by spinney glasses resting atop his freckled nose, study the unconscious body of the guard.

"His soul is just cracked enough for me to possess him, but not so bad that it will break from my presence. The perfect pitch!" Fedilus looked up to see Alessandra grinning triumphantly, her sharp canines gleaming in the moonlight. "I told you that my vampire heritage helps me evaluate an individual's soul…I just do it differently. Now hurry! Ghost him and go tell their leader to see me! I will be waiting at the gate."

Fedilus nodded and closed his eyes. His form began to shift and lose its shape as it sifted straight through the guard's body. A violent ripple jerked the body to life, and the guard gasped for air. "Ow! You hit him pretty hard!" he complained as he rubbed his jaw. Alessandra only half-heartedly pouts and shrugged her shoulders. The guard, now Fedilus' current host, gets up and saluted Alessandra before running off in the direction of the mansion.

Now all alone Alessandra sighed and goes to retrieve Fedilus' long term host. Then calling upon her natural abilities she disappeared and materialized next to the motorcycle, chucking the host on top of the seat. "I'm sorry, Fedilus…but once again I must follow what my absurd logic tells me to do," she muttered quietly to herself. She takes both handles of the motorcycle and began to tow both bike and host toward where Fedilus ran off. "Deschideti," she called out into the woods, and ahead of her a black portal appeared, ripping open into existence. Without breaking her stride Alessandra forged ahead and stepped through, welcoming the sensation of being shrouded in darkness. "Inchide," Alessandra's voice commanded and the portal ceased to exist.


	2. St James' Park

_A/N: Okay. Here's chapter two. I hope to god I stuck true to the characters. x_x _**  
**

**Chapter 2: St. James' Park**

The office was silent. Everyone's eyes were focused on the corner of Sir Integra's office where a voice described its owner's grievance at having to wait. Sir Integra saw a mysterious red headed woman emerge from the shadows, her hands on her hips and nose held up high in the air. The guard looked over at this woman in pure shock…or was that annoyance?

"What the hell? If you could've just moved past all the guards in the Shadow Realm then why have me infiltrate in the first place?" the guard exclaimed while flailing his arms around. The woman's golden eyes regarded him seriously before answering.

"I needed an ice breaker."

The guard and Seras both look at her in disbelief. The woman smiled wide, revealing her sharp canines, and the guard slammed his face into his palm. Upon seeing the woman's teeth, Sir Integra did what she knew best…she opened her drawer and drew out her pistol, pointing it at the intruder. "What is the meaning of this?" she belted, showing her authority. "Do you have some kind of death wish, vampire?"

"Sir!"

The cold blond looked over at her most trusted servant. Seras phased over to her side. "I sense no ill will from her. If she really wanted to kill you she would have done so without appearing before us. And…for some reason I only sense a little bit of vampire essence."

Integra's blue orbs narrowed. "A dhampire."

The woman in the corner clapped. "Brava! Brava! I see you really are the best of the best in your field. We've come to the right place. Don't you think so, Ice Breaker?"

The guard sighed. "Please, don't call me that."

The woman appeared to not hear the guard as she strides over to stand in front of Sir Integra's desk, showing no fear of the gun most likely holding silver bullets. "I am Alessandra din Umbra. And my ice breaker's name is Fedilus Lel Geist. We have come here because we have some knowledge about the mass murdering phenomenon as you so call it."

Sir Integra studied the dhampire in front of her, the gun aiming for her heart if she made any sudden movements. _She looks like a punk_, Sir Integra thought warily as she took in the clothes, the hair, and elaborate tattoos. She focused her eye on the dhampire's gold ones and knew instantly that the appearance is a ruse. Perhaps a century or two of wisdom shined through those eyes…and a bit of arrogance gleamed proudly. Sir Integra couldn't help to feel she has seen those eyes before, making her feel nostalgic.

"Hmph." Sir Integra withdrew her gun and places it on her desk as she takes her seat. She placed her chin atop her laced fingers as her cigar smolders. "Go on."

The dhampire's mouth spread into a victorious grin. "Thank you. It is an honor," she muttered as she bowed her head and curtsied.

"Well, as long as we're still alive…can I please leave this body? It's quite stifling in here," the guard asked in a cultured manner. The red head called Alessandra rolled her eyes. "I guess so…just don't freak him out. He did help you in."

"And he was completely useless since _you_ got in without our help."

The guard closed his eyes. Suddenly, a soft glow envelopes the guard and a transparent figure shifted out from the guard's body and quickly float to the corner of the room where Alessandra appeared and hides in the shadows. The guard shifts under his sudden weight, but steadied himself as he fluttered his eyes open, looking around in a confused manner. He cocked his eyebrow once he realized he is in his boss' office. When he caught sight of a wide eyed Seras and a stoic Sir Integra he snapped into a salute.

Alessandra giggled. "Thank you, dear guard, for escorting me to Sir Integra's office! But I think I can take it from here." She lightly kissed her fingertips and blew air across the guard's way. Sir Integra nodded and dismissed the guard, who gladly leaves while staring longingly at Alessandra.

"What the hell just happened?!" Seras suddenly screamed. Sir Integra, with a calm exterior, just relights her cigar. "It seems her servant is dead," she answered quietly. "Huh?" Seras tilted her head for emphasis. At that moment, a gentleman that looked more like a butler stepped out of the shadowy corner. "I am a spirit, lady vampire. I can possess people and can live among the living if I so choose. In all latent terms…I am a ghost, but I do not go around scaring people for the hell of it."

Alessandra snickered as Seras regarded the man who claims to be a ghost. Even though he is a ghost his image is visible, but slightly faded like an old photograph. Ginger hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Moss green eyes take in their surroundings before landing upon Alessandra. Although his image may be faded Seras can still make out a sprinkle of freckles on his elegant nose and gaunt cheeks. Straightening the sleeves of his ghostly uniform he turned his attention to Sir Integra and bowed respectfully.

"My apologies that we couldn't be introduced properly, Sir. As my mischievous lady said I am Fedilus, the Umbra clan's most trusted right hand man."

Sir Integra inclined her head to acknowledge his statement. "Am I to assume that you are a peaceful spirit?"

"To assume is to make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_, but in this case you're safe," Alessandra chimed in.

"The Umbra clan…" Seras muttered softly to no one in particular. "I thought that clan died out some year ago."

Alessandra softly tuts. "A rumor had spread after my father experienced True Death that he was the last of the clan, but many vampires just simply refuse to recognize me as the heir. Some bullshit about not being a full blooded Nosferatu. Pff!" Alessandra waved her hand in mild indifference. "But enough about me! Let's talk about all the nasty little stuff going on around here!"

Sir Integra straightened her back against her chair. "Do you really know what is happening then, dhampire?"

"Indeed…I do. You see that shadow I came through in the corner of your office?" She pointed to said spot. "It is a portal to another realm of existence called the Shadow Realm. It is a dark place to the normal bystander, but to someone such as myself, it is a helpful domain. People in my profession make sure the Realm is protected and not abused in any way. But…every now and then it seems a careless fool will lose control and let a bit of the Shadow Realm lose in the Material Realm."

Seras tilted her head to the side. "Material Realm?"

"That refers to our currently reality," Fedilus offered. "And it seems that all the strange mishaps are connected to the Shadow Realm. The only way to stop it is to close all the portals causing this chaos permanently."

"This Shadow Realm," Sir Integra mused, "is it an alternate reality of some sort?"

"Yes and no…it's hard to explain without going into great detail."

"By all means, dhampire…enlighten me."

"There is nothing I love more than to talk about the wonders of the Shadow Realm…but we don't have much time, Sir. Recently, you sent some troops to investigate the disappearances as St. James' Park, true?"

If Sir Integra was surprised that she knew about that order she had given out she did not show it. "Yes. I sent them out a couple of hours ago…but I haven't been updated. Did your Shadow Realm tell you that bit of classified information?" Sir Integra questioned calmly.

Alessandra smirked proudly. "In a way, yes…being a Shadow Weaver has its advantages. Your troops have likely encountered what I believe to be a Schatten. And if so, we need to rescue them immediately."

Sir Integra rested her icy blue eye on the arrogant dhampire. "We? Are you offering your assistance to the Hellsing Organization?"

Alessandra meets Sir Integra's eye straight on, glittering gold upon platinum blue. "Yes…for a price, of course." A crooked smile graced her face. "I, along with my trusted companion Fedilus, will help you in any way dealing with these portals. I will share all knowledge about the Shadow Realm and possibly other realms, so that if you are ever faced with a similar threat you will be prepared. In return, I only ask that I get to use your resources to help me aid in my personal affairs."

"Why would I let you, a dhampire, something we annihilate, touch highly classified information?" Sir Integra heatedly challenged as her eye narrowed in suspicion.

"Because you are out of options. Besides, if I am correct…it's not like this is the first time you've used the undead to do your dirty work," Alessandra answered to her challenge, taking a quick glare at Seras to emphasis her point. Both women stare at each other, neither of them backing down. Seras and Fedilus glanced at them and then at each other nervously, wondering if this situation will be assuaged or explode in their faces.

Sir Integra removes her cigar from her mouth and snuffs it out in a nearby ashtray. "Seras, accompany Ms. Umbra to destroy whatever monstrosity took my men."

"Right, Sir!" Seras saluted her superior and steps up next to Alessandra, who is smiling serenely now. "Don't worry, Sir…I will bring your precious Seras back in one piece." Seras gulped nervously and Alessandra giggled as she walks over to the corner where she first entered the office. "Last one there is a sparkly blood sucker!" she squealed excitedly before disappearing into the shadowy corner. Seras smirked and dashed towards the windows that opened on their own accord and jumps into the night.

Left alone with the intense old woman, Fedilus walks over to Sir Integra's desk so that he is standing beside her. He glanced over to see her staring intently at the corner Alessandra exited from. "Alessandra is an expert in this particular area of supernatural activity. It shouldn't take long."

"I'm not worried about that…I'm just pondering if it was really such a good idea to let a dhampire and her ghostly butler take over a classified mission."

"If I may inquire…why did you?"

"Her presence reminds me of a servant I once had under my employment."

She said those words with such remorse that it took Fedilus by surprise. _Hmm…I guess that's a compliment?_

"She also reminds me why I always thought him to be an irritating bastard as well," she added in agitation, slamming her fist down on the desk with such force that her ashtray almost fell off.

Fedilus hung his head. _I spoke too soon_.

* * *

The red headed dhampire and blond vampire walk side-by-side deep in the woods at St. James' Park. They walk in silence; Alessandra led the way towards the part where people have been reported last seen before they disappeared and Seras followed a short distance behind with her Harkonnen in tow. As they tarry along Seras noticed Alessandra curiously eyeing her weapon. "I'm guessing you've never seen a canon this big, huh?" she asked. Alessandra chuckled darkly. "What can I say? I could never resist a woman who knows how to handle such a big…gun," she replied perversely before winking wickedly.

Seras' face turns slightly pink before she stumbled on her feet. _D-did she just flirt with me?!_

_It appears she did, mon ami_, Pip's words entered her mind. _I zink she likes you_, he added in a suggestive tone.

_Shut it, Pip!_ Seras berated her former captain before noticing that Alessandra had stopped walking and was mere inches away from her face. "Eep!" Seras jumped back clumsily. Alessandra flung her head back as she lets out a short laugh. "You know, for a vampire you sure don't have very graceful reflexes!"

Seras crossed her arms defensively. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not a perfect Nosferatu!"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. And there is no such thing as a perfect Nosferatu…we just put on the illusion of perfection. We are just as flawed as humans, perhaps more so in some respects. Did you choose to be a vampire? You seem too sweet to be a natural blood drinker." Alessandra asked nonchalantly as she begins to take the lead down the woods again.

"Yes, I did. My Master gave me the choice as I lay dying. A vampire was using me as a shield against his bullets, and there was no other way to defeat him except by shooting his heart through my chest. I didn't know what I was getting myself into…I just knew I wasn't done walking this earth." Seras looked down at her feet sadly for a few moments before continuing. "But now I have no problems drinking blood regularly and I don't fear my powers anymore. In the end I'm glad I became a Child of the Night."

"I kinda know how you feel…except opposite."

"Opposite?"

"Yeah. I have no qualms with my vampire heritage, being raised by them and all…but I do have problems with my humanity. The curse of being a dhampire is usually trying to silence the vampire side of the coin, but I find myself feeling unsure of my human heritage. Feelings such as fear and love get in the way of the vampire psyche. But oh well…c'est la vie."

The both fall quiet again. Seras couldn't help to be reminded of a certain Master at Alessandra's perverted teasing and vampire pride. _Except she iz much more my type_, Pip echoed smarty in her mind. Seras rolled her eyes in response, ignoring the insufferable Frenchman_. I've only just met her and after a few minutes of talking I'm already beginning to like her._

"Aww…I like you too, babe," Alessandra answered cheekily out loud. Seras squeaked in surprise. "I didn't mean to share that thought!"

"Then don't think so loud, silly." Alessandra smiled mischievously. "It's a bit too quiet out here. Do you mind if I recite a poem? It popped into my mind when we arrived and I just can't get it out of my head. It just begs to be heard."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Alessandra daintily cleared her throat:

_"Much wine has passed, with grave discourse_

_Of who fucks who, and who does worse_

_When I, who still take care to see_

_Drunkenness relieved by lechery,_

_Went out into St. James' Park_

_To cool my head and fire my heart."_

Seras' mouth dropped as she listened, too shocked (and slightly embarrassed) to interrupt. _I zink zis woman and I are going to get along well!_ Pip exclaimed joyously in Seras' head, making her feel even more uncomfortable. Alessandra continued as if she was reciting sophisticated Shakespeare:

_"But though St. James has the honor ont,_

_'Tis consecrate to prick and cunt._

_There, by a most incestuous birth,_

_Strange woods spring from the teeming earth."_

Alessandra holds out her arm to halt Seras from walking past her. Seras looks at her inquisitively and noticed that Alessandra is staring hard at a large tree. The tree is a good size with a big trunk easily the size of a truck and long branches that seem to extend a great distance. It almost looks normal…if it wasn't for the bark being completely ebony. _That is not a happy tree_, Seras thought as she eyed it suspiciously.

Alessandra began to mutter soft incoherent words and move her hands in a complicated pattern. A black mist surrounded her hand and grew rapidly larger. Seras gasped and took a step back. The black mist refined its shape until it is an exact copy of Seras, gun and all. Seras looked on in awe at her replica. It's just like her, save the fact that the copy has no color scheme, just pigments of gray and black. Alessandra nodded to it and Dark Seras started to walk ahead towards the tree as she resumed her poetry:

_"For they relate how-to-fore,_

_When ancient Pict began to whore,_

_Deluded of his assignation_

_(Jilting, it seems, was then in fashion),_

_Poor pensive lover, in his place_

_Would frig upon his mother's face;"_

Seras watched as her darker self walks up to the tree. She couldn't help to feel a little creeped out. Dark Seras stood motionless for a few moments. Seras opened her mouth to ask why and how Alessandra did that eerie activity, but it stayed open in horror when the limbs dangling near the copy came to life and wrapped themselves around her throat. They pulled her high up, disappearing in the tangle of branches. Alessandra continued as if nothing happened:

_"Whence rows of mandrakes tall did rise_

_Whose lewd tops fucked the very skies,_

_Each imitative branch does twine_

_In some loved fold of Aretine,_

_And nightly now beneath their shade_

_Are buggaries, rapes, and incests made."_

Seras' eyes followed the form of her dark self as it sky rocketed up and she let out a startled cry. "What the hell is that-that…THING?!" Thanks to her keen vampire senses she spots the true nature of this tree. There, high up in the branches, are numerous bodies dangling like teardrops waiting to fall. Some bodies Seras recognized from the missing people reports. Taking a closer look she spotted the Hellsing squad sent to investigate among the bodies; many of them are lifeless, but some managed to get an arm by their neck so they wouldn't choke to death.

"That, my undead bundle of sunshine, is a Schatten. When a tree sapling is planted on soil that just so happens to hold a portal to the Shadow Realm, it is tainted by its toxicity and grows up to be a distorted version of its kin. It actively feeds itself by grabbing anything nearby that could be used as fertilizer for its roots. Its limbs choke the unfortunate passerby and holds onto it until it is needed."

"That's horrible!" Seras exclaimed disgusted.

Alessandra laughed lightly. "But it is life. It's hunting to survive just like any other creature. Unfortunately, it's hunting empty nutrients since it's not of this world and it seems to be a bit more on the aggressive side. It's gotta go. All we have to do is cut it down and seal the portal underneath its roots. A big one like this is going to be challenging though."

"Is there any way to save the people still alive? Sir Integra wouldn't like it if we killed any survivors."

Alessandra sighed. "That just adds to the challenge, true? The only way to escape is to cut the limbs, which can prove difficult since more limbs would likely grab you before you escaped."

Seras looked hopelessly at her comrades. "There has to be a way."

Alessandra regarded her for a second before tilting her head as her lips curled into a small grin. "Alright, stop your pouting…I have a plan. The tree doesn't attack unless you could be used for fertilizer or trying to steal its food supply. And since I take it you're probably like me…you don't die easily. So, I propose that you distract it while I climb about and cut the survivors down. And hopefully I will be enough of a nuisance that all its attention will focus on me and you can catch the survivors without risk of the Schatten just catching them again."

"Sounds good! What do we do after all the survivors are safe?"

Alessandra's eyes sparkled menacingly. "I want you to set up that big sexy gun of yours…and blow the mother fucker to smithereens! That should basically tear it to shreds and expose the portal. Then all I have to do is seal it. Mission accomplished!" Alessandra flashed an impressive smile.

"Wow…all this Shadow Realm talk is making my head spin. I'm glad we have someone who knows how to deal with this," Seras sheepishly said as she scratched the back of her head.

"No problem. I'm sure I can explain the workings of the Shadow Realm later. But for now…we got a tree that needs serious pruning."

"About that…how are you going to cut the survivors down? I'm not much of a swordswoman." Seras patted down her body, feeling for anything sharp she could use. She was about to suggest that she should probably cut them down with her tendrils. Alessandra's laugh echoed through the air. Seras observed Alessandra as she crossed her arms so that her hands are resting on either side just below the shoulders. That's when Seras noticed the tattoos on her arms. A black curved sword points downward on each arm, the handle just rested at the shoulder and the point ending above the elbow. Black sunbursts surround the blades. As Alessandra's hands rested at the handles she muttered some words and the tattoos began to glow. She jerked her hands away and she instantly began to wield two black scimitars.

Seras blinked and skeptically looks at her arms. The pointed curved swords are gone. Only black sunbursts decorate her arms now.

_It'z as if she pulled zem out of her arms!_ Pip pointed out loudly. Seras was about to tell him to shut it, but Alessandra spoke first. "That's because I did, you silly Frenchman. And you also need to learn to not project such loud thoughts." She winked and spin her scimitars with flourish before turning around and charging straight ahead at the deadly tree. A misty black shadow surrounded her form as she jumped, disappearing for a split second before reappearing on a branch holding a survivor. The Schatten's branches trembled violently before its limbs come to life and began to swat at Alessandra.

Moving quicker than sound, Seras leaped and attacked the limbs, keeping them busy while Alessandra sliced a survivor free effortlessly. The survivor lets out a scream as he falls for the ground, thinking it's the end of him before Seras flashed underneath and catches him. "Can you run?" she asked as she swatted away more tree limbs like a fly. The survivor nodded and began to run in the opposite direction. Seras smiled slightly before a rogue limb clubbed her from behind.

"Look alive, Sunshine!" Alessandra exclaimed as she phased over to the next survivor. "R-right!" Seras answered as she continued to beat down more lively limbs. Alessandra hacked branch after branch freeing twelve more survivors, eight of the Hellsing soldiers, to be caught by Seras. When all the survivors are gone, some of the more weaker people being carried off by soldiers, Alessandra jumped next to Seras and chopped a limb in half that was about to knock into her ankles.

"I'll hold it off while you move back into position," she ordered as limbs angrily surround them. "Aim for the trunk as close to the ground as possible without hitting the ground. Don't want to find out what happens if you accidently detonate a portal!"

"What about you? You'll be blown up in the process if you don't move quickly enough!"

Alessandra lets out a haughty chuckle. "Don't worry about me! I got this!" She winked. "Just show me how much skill you have with that gun of yours!"

Seras smirked and gives a firm nod before retreating. Branches crackle and limbs jut out to stop her, but Alessandra swiftly deflected them with her scimitars. It doesn't take long for Seras to move a couple hundred feet away. She positions the Harkonnen and before she pulled the trigger she glanced over at Alessandra. As if sensing her hesitation Alessandra looks over and blows a flirty kiss before ducking from a rabid limb.

_She wants you to give it to her, I zink. Don't be rude and keep the dame waiting! _Pip commented rakishly. Too focused to scold the Frenchman, Seras aims through her third eye and pulls the trigger.

The explosive missile flies true and makes contact with the Schatten. The deadly tree instantly ignites in flames while its trunk shattered into pieces. The only thing left of the Schatten is stray burning tree limbs and a strange dark matter hovering over the carnage. Seras charged over frantically and takes in the scene, looking for the spunky dhampire. "I thought you said you got this!" she yelled exasperatedly.

"Tut, tut! You need to have more trust in me, Sunshine."

Seras spun around only to be eye-to-eye with said dhampire. "Eek!" Seras shrieked before composing herself with a deep breath. Alessandra just smiled sweetly. "You are just so klutzy and adorable!" she squealed as she crushed Seras into a tight embrace. Seras laughed nervously. "Umm…thanks! Now that we're done-"

"Oh no! It's not done yet!" Alessandra stated as she lets go of Seras. She pointed to the dark matter floating above the remains of the Schatten. "That is the portal that started all of this. In order to make sure nothing else runs amuck in this part of the Material Realm it must be closed. Now, if you excuse me…duty calls. I would very much appreciate it though if you covered me though. There can't be any interruptions during this crucial moment."

Seras glared at the portal and gives a curt nod before shouldering her canon. Alessandra takes a deep breath and walks up to the portal. Golden analytical eyes scan it for potential dangers before proceeding. Her hands run through intricate patterns before halting her palms up over her head as she bellowed out in ancient words. "Textor pellit umbras te! Vertebrata numquam in tenebris vestri saeculi semel uenunum!"

The dark portal lurched from side to side, as if trying to step towards Alessandra, but it grew smaller. Alessandra takes a moment before she uttered the last word of the spell, letting the power of her words overcome the portal. "Recesserimus!"

Misty black clouds surround Alessandra, coalescing into a swirling mass around her before shooting towards the portal. The mist engulfs the portal, which is still lurching at her, but the black mist keeps it at bay while it grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared. The black mist floats back to Alessandra and circled around her person before evaporating out of thin air. Alessandra lets out a heavy sigh while clapping her hand together to clear off nonexistent dirt. She grinned so big that it would put an imp to shame. "Well! Glad that's over! Shall we go report to your oh-so-happy boss?"

* * *

_So? What do you guys think? Should I even continue? I started on the third chapter, but I would love to hear some feedback. Anything I need to do differently? _

_I pretty much know exactly where I want to go with this. It's one of the few rare moments that I actually did some resemblance of planning a story out. XD _

_Review and I will reward you with- *looks in fridge* does wine and pudding sound good? _


End file.
